


Honey, You're Familiar Like My Mirror Years Ago

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Mary comes home angry. Lilith remedies this.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Honey, You're Familiar Like My Mirror Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Some semi-fluffy smut for my fellow Marith shippers! Short, but sweet... and a little hint of spice ;)
> 
> Yes, the title is a Hozier song. Fight me.

The front door of the cottage slammed shut, startling Lilith. She rose from her seat in the living room, watching as Mary disappeared into the bedroom, a concerning action to Lilith. Normally Mary greeted her with a smile and a kiss to the cheek, then would regale her with the events of her day. Mary storming in without so much as a glance in her direction could only mean one thing… Mary was angry.

Lilith slowly made her way to the back of the cottage, careful not to be too loud. An angry Mary must always be treated like a spooked deer in headlights, lest she become so overwhelmed she dissolved into tears. Lilith inwardly chuckled at the fact that though they shared the same body, they were so incredibly different when it came to expressing themselves emotionally.

She leaned against the door frame of their shared bedroom, watching silently as Mary tossed her sweater into the laundry basket and ripped away her stockings. She huffed and sighed, her movements snappy and jarring. Lilith couldn’t help the smirk and rush of heat in her lower abdomen, though she quickly remedied her expression before drawing Mary’s attention.

“Rough day, darling?”

She was met with a low grumble as Mary plopped herself at the vanity, pulling the elastic out of her hair before snatching up the brush. Lilith rolled her eyes and stepped towards her sweeter doppelganger, taking the brush from her hands.

“Let me.”

She ran the brush gently through Mary’s hair, desperately trying not to snicker at the angry pout on Mary’s face as she worked through the day's tangles. Her furrowed brow was ever so endearing as she crossed her arms over her chest, and Lilith couldn’t help but lean down and place a kiss at Mary’s temple, nuzzling into her hairline.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Another grumble, once again causing Lilith to roll her eyes.

“You’ll need to be a little more specific darling…” Lilith whispered, tracing her hand up Mary’s bare waist, running her fingers underneath Mary’s cotton bra line.

“Don’t be such a tease Lilith,” Mary muttered, turning in her seat to capture Lilith’s lips in her own. Lilith practically purred in response, thoroughly enjoying Mary’s desperation. Teeth and tongues clashed as Mary unleashed the day’s frustration on her lover, clinging to Lilith as though she were her only lifeline. Lilith playfully nipped her bottom lip, earning a small giggle from Mary. _Good._ She ran her hands up Mary’s back, swiftly unhooking her bra and tearing it away from her, rolling a nipple between her fingers. A deep groan from Mary indicated this was headed in the right direction; they'd been together long enough now that Lilith knew exactly what Mary needed to release the tension. She kissed under Mary's jawline, nosing her way down to nip at her collarbone as she continued to palm her breast. Mary whimpered, squirming at Lilith's touch.

"L-Lil… please…"

Lilith kissed Mary to quiet her, smiling against her lips.

"Hush Mary, you don't need to ask. I'll take care of you."

Lilith reached down to unzip Mary's skirt, Mary lifting herself so Lilith could slip it off. She chucked it to the side, nestling herself between Mary's thighs as she sucked on her pulse point. Soft whimpers and moans filled her ears, causing her to growl with pleasure. She loved nothing more than to make Mary come completely undone. Normally she liked to take her time, slowly working Mary until her body couldn't take anymore... but an angry Mary was a needy one, and Lilith knew time was not in her favour tonight.

Lilith ran her tongue along the underside of Mary's breast, sliding her hands over the goosebumps that had formed on Mary's legs. She traced along Mary's pantyline before dipping her thumb down to caress Mary's core. Mary's body gave a small jolt, a whine escaping her lips as she thread her fingers through Lilith's thick curls. Lilith slipped Mary's panties off, crouching so she was eyeline with Mary's throbbing heat. Lilith gently ran her nose up Mary's slit, a loud gasp sounding above her before she dipped her tongue into slick folds, Mary stuttering in response. One hand gripped the edge of the stool whilst the other remained tangled in Lilith's hair, dragging the witch's mouth as close as possible. Mary's head fell back when Lilith curled a finger inside her, hitting just the right spot as she bucked into Lilith's palm.

"That's my good girl…"

A quick whisper before she continued her ministrations, her tongue circling Mary's clit before pressing another finger inside her, increasing her pace to match Mary's need. Lilith cast her gaze upwards, delighting in Mary's euphoric expression. Her half open mouth, heaving chest and eyes screwed shut… she was a vision. And she was all Lilith's.

"Look at me baby."

Ice blue met ice blue, Lilith offering a gentle smile before adding a third finger, sending Mary over the edge. Her legs shook as she cried out Lilith's name, sending shockwaves down Lilith's spine. Lilith helped her ride out her orgasm, straightening up so Mary could lean forward and rest herself against Lilith. She waited until Mary's breathing returned to normal before pulling back and cupping her face in her palms.

"Better?"

Mary smiled, nodding her head before kissing the tip of Lilith's nose.

"Better."


End file.
